


The Promise

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: She was the perfect picture of nonchalance but Summer could tell by the way her hands shook that she was nervous. Raven has always been good at putting on this bad ass facade but Summer saw through it.





	The Promise

Sunset had always been Summer’s favorite time of day. The explosion of colors in the evening sky was something amazing and it almost felt incredibly intimate sharing this with Raven.

Said black-haired woman sat next to her with her legs sprawled out. She was the perfect picture of nonchalance but Summer could tell by the way her hands shook that she was nervous. Raven has always been good at putting on this bad ass facade but Summer saw through it.

“You can’t really be asking me to do this”Raven muttered in a voice that was way too quiet to be usual.

Summer sighed, ducking her head to avoid looking into those scarlet eyes. “I don’t have any other choice Raven. I can’t keep going on like this”

“Think about TaiYang, about Ruby and Yang! How do you think they’re going to take this?!”

“You’re the last person who should be preaching about how my family would feel”As soon as the words left Summer’s mouth she regretted it.

Raven’s mouth tightened into a stern line, “Yeah, I left them but at least I’m still alive. I can go back if I choose, but death isn’t reversible you idiot! Once this is over it’s over and you need to face the fact that you’re leaving behind a one year old that doesn’t even have the slightest idea what day it is let alone why her mother isn’t coming home! Don’t forget the three year old and her father who’s going to look his daughter in the eyes and tell her that she’s lost another mother! That sh-“

“You think I haven’t thought of that!”

Raven flinched and opened her mouth to say something but Summer cut her off.

“No! Don’t say anything! You really think that I haven’t thought of how this will affect my family?! That’s all that’s been running in my mind no matter how hard I try to forget! All I see is the look on Yang’s face! All I can think about is the pain I’m going to put TaiYang through, and Ruby doesn’t deserve any of this! She doesn’t deserve to grow up without a mother, wondering what she was like but I just….I just can’t go on like this anymore”Summer’s head hung as exhaustion took over her body “Please Raven, this is all I can ask”

Raven bit the inside of her cheek, closing her eyes. A sigh fell from her lips before raising her head to look towards the fading sun. She silently got to her feet and her fingers ghosted across the hilt of her sword. “If this is what you want..”She began, not sure she could keep it together if she kept speaking.

Summer nodded, not trusting her voice either. She simply held her hands clasped in her lap.

Raven drew a shuddering breath and withdrew her sword from its sheath and in one fluid motion she plunge the blade through Summer’s back, right where she knew her heart would be. A single tear slid down her cheek as she heard Summer release a gurgling breath. Taking her sword back and sliding it back into the sheath, she sat back down. All the while trying to ignore the void that was forming in her chest.

“Raven….please promise me this..”Summer doubled over into a coughing fit which did nothing but make her bleed even worse “Promise me..that you’ll take….care of my girls…..”

Raven bowed her head, turning her head to see that her labored breathing had stopped. After about five minutes she rose to her feet, turning her back on her teammate.

“I can’t promise you anything”


End file.
